Stuck in the Closet
by bedhawmit
Summary: Jeff and Annie get stuck in the closet with predictable results.


They were trapped. They had pounded at the door. They had hollered and screamed. They had tried in vain to use their cell phones. No use. They were in this closet for the rest of the night. So much for their Spanish review.

Annie had moved past the initial shock and onto more pleasant thoughts. Namely, being trapped with Jeff was making her think back to their awkward – but hot – library moment a few weeks back. That also made her think about their even more awkward –but even more hot – debate kiss. She smiled, thinking of his total disregard for Simmons, and his hands grasping her hips to his hips in a movement of desperate want. In that brief moment, his body had responded to hers in such an insistent way that she had felt like a woman – not just a girl. She had been absolutely wanted. Her smile widened slightly.

Jeff was not feeling as calm as Annie. His cell phone had died and there was nothing else for him to play with. He glanced at Annie as a distraction from the increasing feeling of claustrophobia.

She was sitting there now, legs crossed in front of her, hands neatly folded in her lap. She looked… different, he realized. Maybe it was the little smile on her face. Or maybe it was a stray lock of hair that had fallen in her panic to break her way out. Or maybe it was the way her skirt had ridden a little higher than usual – his eyes snapped to the door and focused on the handle to rediscover the previous claustrophobic feeling instead of the newly found horny one.

Annie's eyes moved from their unseen image and over to Jeff. She noticed his sudden focus on the door and was reminded of his post-debate face. Her detail-obsessed mind recognized the shocked – or was it awed – look on his face. She felt a rush from head to toe – she knew he wanted her again. Grabbing the power that his want made her feel, she slid herself closer to Jeff. Now their hips nearly touched, and she turned to him, eyes down. With a deep breath, she looked up at him.

For a second, Jeff contemplated not acknowledging her movement. But the warmth from her closeness, her light, rose-like scent, and the sigh that escaped her lips made him turn. He looked down into eyes that were wide, but not scared. Without thinking, he closed the space between them, and brushed his lips against hers. The hesitation didn't last, as she pushed her lips against his, and he responded by deepening the kiss. He snaked his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer. Her legs curled up and she moved herself into his lap.

Annie felt the sensation of his kisses and touch in every fibre. It was like she had been doused in fire – addictive, dangerous, and hot. She could feel Jeff everywhere.

She could feel his hand at the base of her spine, holding her firmly against him in his lap, but also felt how light his fingers were as they worked their way to the soft skin under her sweater. The hand in her hair was also pulling her into him, but his thumb gently grazed a spot behind her ear. She could feel the five o'clock shadow brush her skin while he played with her mouth, teasing her with nips of teeth and brief brushes of tongue. The paradox of hard and soft was exactly what Jeff was to her – half cruel, sarcastic bastard, half decent, good-hearted guy.

Jeff was overwhelmed by Annie. She was holding nothing back, and he found he wasn't either. The way she responded wasn't like anything he was expecting. In fact, he couldn't get enough of her. Every nerve screamed for more. When he moved to neck and lightly bit down, her gasp was so rapt that he moaned in response. He couldn't stop. He couldn't resist.

* * *

It wasn't until six the next morning that they were discovered by a janitor. While the two people he let out didn't look any more ruffled than you might expect two people to be after being trapped in a closet for 8 hours, something seemed off. They didn't look relieved to be let out at all. In fact, he was quite sure that the girl glared at him and the guy muttered something about "ruining all the fun" before they disappeared together in the direction of the parking lot.


End file.
